She Is a Young Girl
by angelica.n.cortez
Summary: We all know Hanna Cross. The lovable optimistic goof ball, who's name is a girls name. But what if he was a girl? Would his relationships be different? How would other act around him? Well I decided to write this to show you guys. I hope you enjoy it and sorry if it is super long.


**Hey reader! Its me again! I just read this amazing web comic: Hanna is not a boy name! While I was reading it I kept thinking what if Hanna was a girl? Would her relationships with some of the characters be different? So I made this out of pure curiosity. I hope you enjoy it! Author's note: I own nothing . Wish I did though.**

_I _: Zombie narrating

I: Character speaking

_This is the name of a girl._

_I'm imagining some sort of long faced chick with a temper._

A man with green skin knocked on the door of an apartment. He had glowing eyes, slight facial hair, and black hair with white in it. He was holding a card that said " Hanna paranormal investigator." . The door opened revealing a young woman. She had a short but slightly chubby figure, not enough to be skinny but not enough to be fat. She had red straight hair that had a bunny and skull hair clip in it, with cute green eyes that were hidden behind black framed glasses. And she didn't have a long face at all, she had a cute round face with freckles on her cheeks. She opened the door slightly and peered outside a little bit.

" 'lo ?" She said with a voice of caution.

_Well it is a girl. But not the kind of girl I was expecting. She seemed to young and innocent to be a detective._

The girl soon looked around until she laid her eyes on the green man in front of her. " Holy shit!" She exclaimed in surprise. The man looked confused at her.

_This must be a mistake she's so young looking. I mean not that it is an issue, but she looks like she would be frightened of the paranormal. Especially with the way she is acting now._

" Miss Cross?" The man said with an eyebrow raised. The girl soon exclaimed " You're dead!". But she soon recovered herself. " I mean…You're uh…You're more of a..Hm. Living Dead since you know…Jeez." she tried to explain to the man so he wouldn't be offended. " Wow." was all she had to say after seeing him. But soon Hanna gasped in shock. " Sorry. Is it a touchy subject?". " Is it that obvious?" The man asked. " No! Well, maybe… a little… or a lot?" Hanna said trying to be nice. The people in the background started to talk about the man. The man sighed, "I was trying to be discreet." The green man said as he took off his scarf and entered Hanna's house. " Oh. Don't worry. Weird people Come through here all the time, so… Ok. Come in. That's cool." Hanna said as the scarf fell on her.

" Wow. I don't know where to start. I've heard stories about successful resurrection. But-." she said pulling the scarf off her head. " It's okay" the man stated. " I didn't come back so I could be alive again." He continued. Hanna looked confused at this being said. " I have been doing a lot of thinking now." Zombie ( **A/N: I am tired of calling him the man.)** explained. " … Now I really don't know where else to go." He finished plainly. He soon pulled the card out and showed Hanna it. " It does say you're a paranormal investigator on your card.". " Whoa! Where did you even get this?!" Hanna said surprised that he had her card on him. " I forgot." Was all he said. " Are you hiring then?" He asked. Hanna looked up in confusion. " Hi- Huh?" She said before looking at him excitedly. " Yes! Fuck yes!".

_I knew the " Business" was anything but booming, but it seemed like a good idea at the time & hey-_

_It actually was._

" Ok! This is our office." She said showing Zombie what was obviously her bedroom.

_Just as I thought she is too young. Even her bedroom, even though it is… scarce of any other furniture, it clearly shows that a teenage girl lives here._

Hanna's room was littered with stuffed animal, mostly bunnies and voodoo skeleton dolls. Her house was painted a light purple and had posters of flowers on them. The flowers were Cosmos's , Yellow carnations, freesia's, And Geranium's. This obviously belonged to a young girl. While Zombie was taking this all in, Hanna was still talking. " See! I even got a desk! A fancy one too. You know the kind with those covers on them that you just have to pull down." She spoke with a look of pride. Zombie snapped back into reality as she spoke. " And that's the end of our tour!" She said . " Your enthusiasm makes this oddly compelling…I really am excited about this actually." Zombie admitted to Hanna. " Me too- wait." She said with a questioning tone in her voice, " Are you being Facetious?". " No? Why would I be?" Zombie said confused. " Well-… you just look so serious all the time." Hanna said looking nervous, for she might offend him. " Have you always been like that?" She asked him. Zombie's only reply was " I don't know.". " You, you forgot?" , Hanna was now confused. " Hmm… a little . I imagine it's like riding a bicycle, though. If I had something to remind me, it'll all come back to me." Zombie explained. " Well what's your name, then?" Hanna said, changing the subject. " I think it started with a "D". Maybe an "S"." Zombie said catching a moth. " Those… Those are pretty different." Hanna said looking surprised. Zombie was only looking at the insect " I guess." . " No, They're not very interchangeable. Not knowing if a person said Dick or Sick can really screw up a conversation." Hanna explained.

_I knew it was rude but I had to ask._

_I mean so far she asked so many things about me._

" How old are you? You seem pretty young to be a detective." Zombie asked Hanna. Hanna's face went from one of confusion to one of annoyance. " I'm 24." She answered. " Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that you looked so young." Zombie apologized. Hanna's face soon went back to its normal happy self. " Its okay man. As a woman, I am truly flattered." Hanna said. Soon she went back to talking about what she should call Zombie. " You can call me whatever you like." Zombie said letting the moth go , that he forgot that was in his hands, go. Hanna looked deep in thought after he said this soon it looked like an idea had popped in her head. "I can keep trying new names and when you hear one you like, you can tell me! How's that?" She offered. Soon she started giving out names from David to Zander. But each one ended with a no. " Hey. I can keep this up all night." Hanna said smiling. " I was a little worried about that." Zombie said, looking at her with a blank expression.

_This has to be the tiniest window to ever exist._

Zombie was currently looking out Hanna's tiny window while Hanna was giving more names. " Chuck. Gerald? Jim!" Hanna kept going as she was looking for a name for him. Soon she stopped, " You are a hard man to please. But that's okay-" She said. Then there was a knock at the door. " Hanna? Sweetie you in there? Ya got someone lookin' for ya."

A voice said behind the door. " Mrs. Blaney?! " Hanna exclaimed nervously. " The one and only. Open up hon'. And ya better be decent. C'mon hurry up, this little morsel can't to keep his hands off me-" Mrs. Blaney said from behind the door. This however was followed by an indignant " What!?". The voice sounded British, from the accent. Zombie looked confused, " Why is this woman calling you things like sweetie, and hon'." he asked. Hanna looked away and rubbed the back of her head. " Well sweetie is one of the many nicknames she gives me. And Honey is my middle name." She explained.

Zombie still looked confused, though. "Middle name?" He said in a confused tone. Hanna then looked at him with a big smile. " Yep. Hanna Honey Cross." she said not embarrassed by it at all. Soon Hanna went to the door and opened to meet a old woman with blond hair standing next to a young man. The man had black hair that was pushed up in the front. He wore a cross and glasses along with some clothes that seemed to have been torn by some animal. " Heh, thanks Mrs. Blaney. " Hanna said to the lady. " Mmm. Why do you have so many men over tonight? You doing anything funny?" Mrs. Blaney asked. " No ma'am. This is my investigative partner, Herald. We weren't doing anything funny, I was just giving him a tour of the place." Hanna explained. " Okay. But you be careful. This one LOOKS meek, but I think he-" Mrs. Blaney said but was cut off by the boy. " Can you go now. Please. I'm begging you." He said with a look of anger in his eyes.

_Conrad Achilles a mouthful of a name and our first real client._

_He also seemed to be terrified of women. I don't think that she is helping much. _

_And we might have a problem due to Hanna being a girl. _

" I see impatient to get some action then." Mrs. Blaney said. " You're still here. Why is that." Conrad said glaring at the woman. " Suit yourself. I'll be next door if you decide you need me." she said as she started to leave. " We won't." Conrad said in anger. Soon he relaxed slightly, " Nnn. She's a nightmare. Gyuh." He said. " Errr, sorry." Hanna said finaly speaking after that whole…thing. " I'd almost rather be back with the VAMPIRES." Conrad said as he looked frustrated. " Yeah, I know-" Hanna said but soon paused. " Vampires!" She exclaimed " Are they still here?!". " Guh. Someone need to calm the hell down." Conrad said moving back as Hanna got close. Conrad soon looked at Hanna fully and just stood there quite. " Um, hello anyone there?" Hanna said playfully, waving her hand in front of Conrad. Conrad soon snapped back to reality, " Sorry I just…" He started. But Hanna cut him off, " No worries! Me and my partner will take good care of ya!" She said gesturing to zombie.

" Great, thank you. I need- GYUHH!" Conrad exclaimed as he looked at zombie. " Gyuh? Is that slang?" Hanna said confused. " Sorry." Zombie said looking at Conrad like he was offending him and wanted to really apologize, but he was also confused. " N-no! You're fine. I'm…Ah…Your !" Conrad said but stumbled. " Dead. Its okay. I think I'm fairly fresh. Like only a decade of rot." Zombie said taking no offense at all. " Err, great? No, I mean you look…Good. For ten years of decomposing. Really" Conrad explained. Hanna decided to interrupt, " So what ails ya?" She asked smiling. " Well, I'm pretty sure I have vampires in my place. Or one at least." Conrad explained not looking at them.. Hanna was excited about the information given to her, " Oh! Do they look vicious?" She asked grinning. " Well, he's kind of round and about yea big and kinda furry." Conrad said forming his hand to make what looked like the size of a baseball. Hanna and zombie were clearly confused by the information. " Are you sure you weren't attacked by an angry kitten? Its uh… a common mix up." Hanna asked looking at Cinrad straight in the eyes. " He was in bat form!" Conrad exclaimed in anger. Hanna soon had a mischievous smile on her face, " Wait. Are you saying a bat did this to you?". " Well, yeah but he was vicious. Terrible ." Conrad admitted while defending himself.

Hanna and Zombie both had the image of the bat in their minds. Zombie was thinking of a demonic looking bat, while Hanna was thinking of a chubby harmless looking one. " Heh. Sweet." Hanna said while still imagining the creature. Soon she started laughing, thinking of the little bat hurting a full grown man. " Are you laughing?!" Conrad said looking offended. " No. hehe." Hanna said, still laughing. " Sure whatever. So you gonna help me or not?" Conrad said looking away. " Well our prices start at a flat fee of-" Hanna started but soon was cut off by Conrad. He sighed and said " I don't Care how much it costs.". " Gnee! Sweetest thing a man has ever said to me!" Hanna said with a grin. Soon they were off.

**Well that was the first chapter tell me what ya think. And sorry if it was really long I got carried away. Well Bye Bye ****J**


End file.
